Jealous Klaine
by LoveAlways184
Summary: Takes place during "Sexy". Blaine insults Kurt and Kurt's just plain miserable. Some Brittana.


**Author's Note: Hey Y'all! I thought of this while i was looking for something with almost this exact prompt so i decided to make it mine. Enjoy!**

Kurt's POV:

I was fuming. I ran up the staircase to my room and pulled out my phone, while throwing my stuff on my bunk in my dorm at Dalton. Usually i would be much more careful with my stuff and if i ever saw anyone throwing my clothes or practically anything on the ground i would throw a massive bitch tantrum, but i was so mad i didn't even care.

I grabbed my phone and pressed call next to Mercedes name. It rang a few times but then i hung up. She was not who i needed right now. I scrolled through my contacts and found who i was looking for.

"Dolphin?" i heard a familiar voice ask. "Brittany!" I exclaimed elated. Not who i was looking for, but she could still help i suppose. I heard a scuffle and soon Santana's voice filled my ears.

"What do you want Porcelain?" she questioned, "You never call me."

"I had to" I say. "Something happened…"

Her voice is soft now. A tone i've only heard her use with Britt. "What happened Hummel? Tell me. I'll help… always."

"We were preforming a sexy number because we heard that you guys were doing sexy for regionals and…" my voice breaks.

Santana's raspy voice is soothing me, coaxing me to continue.

"And B...Blaine said i have about as much sex appeal as a baby penguin!" i cry wailing. "Santana what do i do? I like him! I really do, but he's a sex god and i'm just a baby penguin!"

I can practically hear her thinking about how many ways she could kill him from Dalton. I actually do hear her murmuring to Britt and coming up with a plan but i don't hear words. Just whispers being sent into Britt's ear.

"Kurt," she says," Go hang out with Blaine and pretend it doesn't bother you. We'll work our magic."

"Really?" i whimper.

"Absolutely" she assures me, "You'll have your precious "boy toy" by the end of the night."

I hang up and go to my bathroom. My face is red and puffy from crying over the phone to Santana. I clean myself up and go to find Blaine.

Blaine POV:

Kurt walks out of the warehouse looking a bit ruffled. I watch him drive off and then go climb in Wes's car to head back to Dalton.

When we get back, I walk to my room and sit on my bed and think about what happened. I know what i said was a bit harsh but it was for the good of the team. Kurt's a great friend, my best friend actually but he needed that advice, Well… Criticism. But now he can adjust accordingly!

I think about it for about 2 minutes then Wes walks in. "I just passed Kurt's room, it sounded like he was crying. What part did you have in this?"

"Crying?" I question, "I don't think i made that happen, i mean… i gave him some advice after the warehouse but that's it."

Wes narrows his eyes at me and asks with gritted teeth," What did you say?"

"That his "sexy faces" looked like he had gas pains…" I trail off realizing what i said and Wes comes over and slaps me clear upside the head. After which i moan and fall back on my bed.

"Blaine you imbecile! one of his favorite people in the world basically just told him he is not at all sexy!" I groan burying my face in my hands.

"I have to go apologise! I could never live with myself if i didn't!" i yell at Wes.

"Well duh!" he snarks back at me. "You should go see him but maybe wait in the common room… otherwise it makes you seem desperate."

"Right," and i head down to the Common Room.

When i get there Kurt is nowhere to be found. Almost everyone from the dorms was roasting marshmallows over the open fire and telling about their day. But no Kurt.

"Hey Blaine!" Thad greets, "Want a marshmallow?"

"No thanks" I respond. "Hey, have you seen Kurt? I need to talk to him."

"No man. Sorry." Thad says offhandedly.

I walked over to a cushiony armchair and flopped down in it. I flung an arm over my eyes and groaned. When i removed my hand i looked towards the stairs and there he was. The fire light made his eyes look filled with flames. But there was a kind smile on his face so i couldn't tell which was correct.

He walked over to me and said, "Hey Blaine, let's get some marshmallows?" he smiled a bit wearily.

"Umm… Kurt first i have to apologise." I said cautiously.

"Whatever for Blaine?" he asked looking genuine.

"Umm… i can't remember."

We started walking over towards the fireplace when the door swung open. Two girls came in chatting, everyone in the room was confused. Who were they?

"Dolphin!" the blond one cried when she saw Kurt. Everyone was laughing at what she called Kurt but there was silence when she skipped over to him, grabbed his shirt in a fist, and dragged his body in for a kiss.

That is approximately when my laugh crawled back down my throat to die.

It felt like i was punched in the stomach. And even worse, Kurt was kissing back. I had no idea what to do so i just stood there shellshocked.

Kurt's POV:

Santana and Britt entered the room and Santana immediately mouthed to me " _Play along"_ I nodded slightly and the Brittany skipped over to me saying "Dolphin!" Grabbed my shirt and pulled me in for a kiss. I was slightly shocked but played along. Our lips stayed locked together moving sloppily until she broke away for air.

I caught my breath and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at me and Britt. I asked them, "what are you guys looking at?" until they all looked away awkwardly. But Blaine just stayed there, his mouth open and eyes glazed over.

"Blaine?" i asked concerned. And he shook himself out of his stupor. Staring at me now making me feel self-conscious.

He grabbed my wrist and said to Santana and Brittany, "Sorry ladies, i'm going to have to borrow Kurt here for a few minutes" then dragged me out to the hallway.

"Blaine!" I whimpered, his grip cutting off circulation to my hand. He finally let go when we got to the Choir Room. "Blaine! What is going on?"

"Are you gay or not?" He asked me very roughly

"Of course Blaine! Why would i not be?" I exclaimed confused.

"That little show in there! That make out session with your old glee pal! What was that?" He yelled at me.

"Oh Blaine, relax! I'm gay. 100% gay. I. Like. Guys."

"Yeah?"

"Yes Blaine."

"So you won't mind if i do this?" he grabbed my wrists and pinned them together up against the wall making my whole body stretch out before him. "Or this?" he asked pressing his whole body up against mine grinding his hips down onto my crotch.

I moan really quite loudly compared to his moans. "Or… this?" He murmurs before he leans forward and catches my lips in a bruising kiss his tongue immediately granted access to my mouth.

I feel like i'm on fire. The stimulation everywhere is insane. The friction between our two hardening members doing fantastic things to my body. He finally lets go of my wrists and hands which wrap tightly around his neck and his hands make their way down my body to cup and palm my throbbing erection. I throw my head back moaning loudly not even trying to quiet the noise coming from my mouth. I move my hands down and around to his chest, pulling frantically at the buttons. "Too… many… clothes…" I murmur placing sloppy kisses on his collarbone moving downward.

His leg knocks it's way in between my thighs and i wonder what he's doing until i feel his cock up against my hip, warm and throbbing. I moan and move my hand down to his button and fly on his jeans. He ruts up against my hand as i move by his cock. After attending to his jeans i delve my hand into his boxer briefs. He shudders as i grip his throbbing cock. When he feels me stroking lightly he shudders and comes a look of pure bliss on his face.

He's done but i'm not. He realizes that and pulls down my pants and underwear in one go, staring at my throbbing almost purple cock. Then suddenly he sinks his mouth down around it. I moan so loudly that i definitely know that they can hear us down the hall. He strokes the base of my cock and sucks the rest into his mouth. Its too much, i come.

It is the best feeling i've ever had. I just feel so perfectly blissful that i never want it to stop but blaine pulls off after swallowing every bit of my cum, And i groan.

He fixes my pants and then his looks at me and smiles, looking like he just had sex in a hallway. He leans in and kisses me gently and passionately but also sweet at the same time. "Come on." he says and grabs my hand. And we walk together back to my dorm to clean up and talk about what we are.

 **Alright to that's that! Review please! And send prompts!**


End file.
